petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PetStarPlanet/Each series
Sonic Sonic is shown as one of the most changed series due to the various different versions. However, the basic stories of most games (including all main games except Sonic Generations) happen in some way... yes, this includes the Mario & Sonic crossover games. The Olympics take place after the events of Sonic Chronicles. Basic timeline Note: Not everything happens in the same way. *Around 2000 BC: Tikal's backstory from Sonic Adventure and Shade's backstory from Sonic Chronicles *1867: Silver Saga (Dark Mobius) *1955: Shadow's backstory from Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog *1995: Blast to the Past *2000: SegaSonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog *2001: Sonic CD *2004: Most Classic games, early Archie comics *2005: Most Modern games, Sonic Underground, Sonic Boom (respectively) *2007: Sonic Chronicles, Archie Comics from 2009-2013 and post-Super Genesis Wave (respectively) *2008: Mario & Sonic at the (Beijing 2008) Olympic Games *2010: Mario & Sonic at the (Vancouver 2010) Olympic Winter Games *2012: Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *2014: Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *2016: Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *2035: Mobius: 30 years later (Light Mobius) Spyro Spyro - split into 3 separate "universes" (still the same universe in fanon) doesn't have to contradict canon that much in order to some sort of version of everything to happen. The series have some connections, which include Malefor's full story. Basic timeline TLoS timeline Making the TLoS timeline caused some problems, as Spyro and Cynder would have to be either 21-22 or 9-10 during the events of Dawn of the Dragon in order to match the fanmade years of animals. According to my original fanon, A New Beginning takes place on Spyro's 7th birthday... bu then again, Spyro looks way older than 10 in Dawn of the Dragon (we know for sure that there's a 3-year gap between The Eternal Night and Dawn of the Dragon). Spyro still looks way younger than 18 or 19 in the first two games, and even if he was that old, it would just look like he aged way too much in the missed 3 years. So, in this fanon universe, the time crystal doupled their aging for some reason despite being frozen in time in their point of view. This makes Spyro and Cynder biologically 13 in DotD, and 13 is also their speculated age. Evil Cynder looks WAY OLDER than 7, but that's because she was affected by Malefor... she becomes normal after being defeated. '' *Early 16th century: Malefor's backstory *1750: The Silver River scene *1757: A New Beginning and The Eternal Night *1760: Dawn of the Dragon Spyro timeline ''Spyro II, the next purple dragon, is born 10 generations after Spyro I. The first Spyro is seen as a hero and that's why the next purple dragon is named after him (and his dragonfly companion is named Sparx as well). The more advanced technology in the classic series makes it more likely that TLoS happens first. Classic Spyro is even younger than TLoS Spyro during the games... wow, Spyr dragons must develop intelligence at a young age. Spyro was said to be the youngest dragon in Spyro the Dragon, so he probably has to be very young. Ember is even younger and she was't even born yet during the events of Spyro the Dragon. She and Spyro have a 4-year age difference, making Spyro more than twice as old as Ember in A Hero's Tail, but apparently that doesn't stop Ember (a 3-year-old) from loving Spyro... young Spyro and Ember had the opposite views of love, since we know that Spyro disliked the idea of love when he was very young. Ember, on the other hand, had always dreamed of getting married... to SPYRO. Yeah, Bandit appeared, but they weren't seriously dating considering Ember's young age. Ember's feelings for Spyro became more "real" (not just that "childish love") at a later age, and eventually Ember became "another dragon" known as Glitcha. Spyro fell in love with Glitcha but he didn't love Ember until she revealed she was Glitcha (the reveal caused Ember to lose the ability to turn back into Glitcha)... anyway... back to the timeline... I moved the games a bit so Spyro could be a bit older. Spyro the Dragon and Ripto's Rage have an 1-year gap. Season of Ice takes place shortly after Year of the Dragon. The Crash timeline isn't planned, but Crash Purple takes place at the same time as Spyro Orange. *Around 1000: Dragons were banished to the current Dragon Realms *1975: Hunter was born (the only known canon year in the Spyro franchise) *1996: Flame was born *1998: Spyro and Sparx were born *2000: Spyro the Dragon *2001: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer *2002: Ember was born, Year of the Dragon, Season of Ice *2003: Season of Flame *2004: Enter the Dragonfly, Attack of the Rhynocs *2005: Orange, A Hero's Tail *2006: Shadow Legacy Skylanders timeline We know there are at least 5 groups of Skylanders: Giants, Swap Force, Cores, Trap Masters and SuperChargers. ALL of the Cores (from SSA-STT) were Skylanders by 2011, they were the "modern-day" Skylanders when Spyro's Adventure was made. The Trap Masters were formed afterwards or at the same time as the Cores. The most recent group is the SuperChargers, which includes some previous Cores as well. *7088 BC (FO 97) - 10 000 years before 2012: The Giants were sent to Earth *1914: The SWAP Force Skylanders were sent to Earth *2011: The Core Skylanders were sent to Earth, Spyro's Adventure *2012: Spyro's Adventure (cont.), Giants *2013: Giants (cont.), Swap Force *2014: Swao Force (cont.), the Trap Masters and Traps were sent to Earth, Trap Team *2015: The SuperChargers and Vehicles were sent to Earth, SuperChargers Category:Blog posts